Support is requested for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Calpain Gene Family in Health and Disease" to be held June 30 through July 5, 2001 at The Big Mountain resort in Whitefish, Montana. The calpains are regulated intracellular proteases which participate in a variety of signal transduction pathways, are involved in cytoskeletal remodeling in physiologic and pathophysiologic conditions, and appear to participate in some apoptotic pathways. Several of the calpain family members require the intracellular second messenger Ca2+ for activity. The conference is meant to foster exchange of ideas and collaborations between the many diverse laboratories studying calpains. Participants will include many pioneering calpain researchers as well as young investigators who have recently begun research in this area. Topics will include: 1) Structure/function relationships of the calpains, including likely contributions on calpain crystal structure in the presence of Ca2+, or associated with the natural inhibitor protein, calpastatin. 2) Novel calpain gene family members, biochemical characterization and cellular functions. 3) Mechanisms of regulation of the ubiquitously expressed p- and m-calpains, at the cellular and molecular levels. 4) Physiologic functions of the calpains. 5) Calpains in pathology. Funding is requested to partially support travel expenses and housing for speakers, organizers and promising young investigators. Additional funding will be sought from the Muscular Dystrophy Association, and the USDA, because of calpain involvement in muscular dystrophy and muscle growth. Funding will also be requested from several drug companies which are currently conducting research on calpains. In selecting participants, preference will be given to women and under represented minorities. The speakers include virtually all of the women scientists in the field who have made substantial contributions. Four of the session chairs are women. The Big Mountain resort is a handicapped-accessible facility, and the registration form will question participants about any special needs they may have.